


you will ache like I ache

by facethestrange



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Fanmix, Fanmix with Cover, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: Mona Vanderwaal - the victim, the mastermind, the addict.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Unconventional Fanwork Exchange 2020





	you will ache like I ache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainamergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/gifts).



> I matched on "creator's choice of fandom" and I decided to choose a fandom that me and my giftee already seem to have in common. :) I hope you enjoy my choice!
> 
> (I couldn't find a way to upload a custom cover to the spotify playlist.)

**Dodie - 6/10**

_I'll close my mouth, I won't say a word  
a nod of pity for the plain girl_

_I know that you don't want me here_

**Hole - Doll Parts**

_I fake it so real I am beyond fake  
and someday you will ache like I ache_

**Ashnikko feat. Grimes - Cry**

_bitch, are you trying to make me cry?  
are you trying to make me lose it?  
you win some and lose some  
this could get gruesome_

_careful with me, I'm volatile  
careful with me, I'm homicidal_

**Thorne Empire - Bloody Justice  
**

_you can try to run, you can try to hide  
but I am everywhere  
I will drag you out, I will cut you down  
and make you pay for all the pain_

**The Prodigy - Breathe**

_psychosomatic, addict, insane  
come play my game  
inhale, inhale, you're the victim_

**Built to Spill - Things Fall Apart**

_we've all seen enough, now it's time to decide  
the meekness of love or the power of pride  
it doesn't matter if you're good or smart  
god damn it, things fall apart_

**David Bazan - Lost My Shape**

_you used to feel like the forest fire burning  
but now you feel like a child  
throwing tantrums for your turn_

**Sia - Breathe Me**

_help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
hurt myself again today  
and the worst part is there's no one else to blame_

**Kelly Clarkson - Sober**

_three months and I'm still sober  
picked all my weeds but kept the flowers  
but I know it's never really over_

[LISTEN ON SPOTIFY](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7HVi4Ygl4tcuhNneqITkzj)


End file.
